


and the black and the white: a technicolorful life

by otomatik



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomatik/pseuds/otomatik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ryan were ever to write a story about his life, it would begin with the line, “It started out like this”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the black and the white: a technicolorful life

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "home" by breaking benjamin

If Ryan were ever to write a story about his life, it would begin with the line, “It started out like this”. Ryan likes the way it implies he knows how it started, how it makes it seem like he’s more than just a clueless fuck along for the ride.

***

Ryan doesn’t really remember what his life was like before Taylor. Empty, boring, monotonous, surely. Like oatmeal for breakfast, until someone told him that, you know, you don’t have to eat just what comes in the packet. You can add your own ingredients, too.

***

They met in the supermarket, carts colliding with a loud clang, jarring Ryan out of his reverie. “Sorry,” Taylor said, flashing his million watt smile. Ryan didn’t know it yet, but the rest of his life was just beginning, in the produce section, of all places.

***

Ryan immediately became entangled in the natural disaster that was Taylor Hall. He could never decide which phenomenon Taylor was most like: a tsunami crashing over him, drowning him. A whirlwind, sweeping him off balance. Or maybe an earthquake, completely unsettling the ground beneath his feet. At any rate, one thing was clear--Taylor was a force of nature Ryan was helpless against.

***

Ryan doesn't have a clue how it all started, but he has an inkling of how it might end. He's surprised when he thinks of the future now, when he envisions himself actually _happy_. Ryan kind of thought he'd be a grumpy asshole for the rest of his life, but with Taylor around, he thinks it might only be half the time. 


End file.
